Not So Jolly Christmas
by Lizlen
Summary: Henry's not too happy this Christmas without his best friend Charlotte by his side, but his Christmas brightens a bit when she comes back. Chenry.


Christmas was supposed to be about love, giving, and family, but Henry wasn't feeling it. After last year's disaster of a Christmas, Henry's parents had decided that they were going to host a large Christmas party. His parents went all out. They invited almost everyone in Swellview and decorated the whole house with bawdy Christmas decorations. Henry swore that everywhere he went in the house there was either a smiling Santa or a Christmas wreath. His parents even made him forgo his usual flannel shirt for a 'classier' outfit. His mother had forced him to wear a white button down shirt, solid green tie, and a red sweater vest with khaki pants. Henry had managed to get his mom to let him wear his black Vans though.

The party had been going on for exactly ten minutes, and Henry was bored out of his mind. Even though there were over a hundred people in his house, Henry felt like there was no one to talk to. Jasper was discussing his latest podcast with Oliver, and Ray was trying to covertly flirt with his mother. As Henry downed his second glass of red Christmas punch, he wished for what felt like the thousandth time for Charlotte to show up. He knew that she probably wouldn't be able to come. Her family went to Arizona for the week to spend Christmas with her grandparents. That was part of the reason why Henry was in such a bad mood. This was the first Christmas that they had ever spent apart since they had become friends. It felt wrong to celebrate without her. Henry checked his cellphone for missed text messages for the fifth time and groaned when he saw that he hadn't missed anything.

Just as Henry was about to go get his third cup of punch, the front door opened. Henry swore that the loud chatter quieted for just a moment as Charlotte walked in the door. Charlotte looked breath taking. Her curly hair was in an elaborate bun with her hair twisted on the sides and a handful of hanging curly tendrils covering her face. She was wearing a dazzling off the shoulder red dress with simple black flats. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but the makeup she was wearing somehow made her coffee eyes look bigger and brighter. Henry couldn't take his eyes away from her. In his mind, she shone brighter than the star on top of the Christmas tree. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that thought she was beautiful that night. A bunch of guys from their school approached Charlotte as she walked into the living room. One of those guys being Blake, the boy Henry knew that Charlotte thought was 'super handsome.' Henry felt his temper flare out of control. He hadn't seen Charlotte for an entire week, and there was no way in _hell_ that _Blake_ was going to get to her before he did. Henry rushed over to where Charlotte was standing.

"I was wondering if you were busy this Friday? Maybe we can go out someti-" Henry heard Blake say. Before Henry could even register what he was doing, he was picking Charlotte up and her spinning around in his arms.

" _Baby_ , I missed you so much." Henry said loudly, and he looked pointedly at Blake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were a thing. Everyone I asked said you guys were just friends." Blake said slightly embarrassed. Henry gently put Charlotte back on the floor and smiled at her. Charlotte had absolutely no clue what was going on, but she did know that she _wasn't_ in a relationship with Henry. She turned toward Blake to try to tell him that Henry and her were just friends.

"We _are_ -" Charlotte began, but Henry put his arms around her waist before cutting her off.

"Totally and utterly in love. We don't have to deny it anymore, Charlotte." Henry said glaring at all of the high school guys that had gathered around Charlotte. They all suddenly found somewhere else in the house to be. Henry felt pretty satisfied with himself until he saw Jasper with a hurt expression on his face.

"You guys are together, and you didn't tell me? I thought we were best friends!" Jasper said looking like he had been slapped. Ray stopped trying to flirt with Henry's mother to watch the scene unfold.

A million thoughts were flying through Charlotte's head as Jasper looked at both her and Henry expectantly. The most reoccurring thought was how she was going to kill Henry for putting her in this position. The whole party seemed to be watching them with anticipation. No one in Swellview could resist good drama, and Charlotte knew that this would become even more messy if she explained that she _wasn't_ dating Henry.

"We didn't tell you because we just got together. Isn't that right, Henry?" Charlotte said turning her head to glare at Henry. He quickly nodded his head before agreeing.

"Oh, yeah! I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend. Once I did that, we definitely would have told you." Jasper calmed down considerably, and the party quickly went back to normal with everyone chatting amongst themselves again. As soon as the attention was off of them, Charlotte quickly dragged Henry by the arm outside of his front door.

"What was that about?" Charlotte practically shouted at Henry once the door was closed.

"I don't know…" Henry said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What do you mean: _I don't know_? You didn't even say _hello_ to me." Charlotte said annoyed.

"I couldn't let you go out with Blake, okay?" Henry said. He felt a blush creep on to his cheeks.

"Why not? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were jealous." Charlotte said finally lowering her voice.

"Well, maybe I am!" Henry confessed.

"What? How could you possibly be jealous of Blake?" Charlotte said looking at Henry confused.

"You think he's _super handsome_ …" Henry said bitterly. Charlotte couldn't help but to laugh at Henry. She found it ironic that _Henry_ , the superhero sidekick with a fan club was jealous of some regular high schooler.

"What do you think I think of you?" Charlotte asked him.

"I don't know, but not _super handsome._ " Henry said looking away from her. Charlotte hesitated for a second before moving closer to Henry. Henry felt his beat pick up as she moved closer to him.

"I think that you're more than super handsome. I think that you are _super_ sweet, _super_ considerate, _super_ loyal, _super_ brave, _super_ funny, _and super_ handsome." Charlotte said smiling shyly at him. Henry felt his heart enlarge at her words.

"And super smart?" Henry said moving closer to Charlotte.

"Eh." Charlotte said before laughing. Henry laughed too. Henry lowered his voice, and moved even closer. Their chests were practically touching.

"Can I tell you something?" Henry said looking into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, anything." Charlotte whispered back.

"I-I think I'm in love with you, Char." Henry had never felt more vulnerable in his life, but he had to say it. He couldn't bear the thought of Charlotte being with anyone else. Henry felt his heart beat wildly out of his chest as he waited for Charlotte to say something.

"Good. Because I think that I'm in love with you too." She finally said with a bright smile. Henry felt like he was flying. Charlotte was in love with him. He leaned down closer towards Charlotte and whispered against her lips.

"Can I kiss you now?" Instead of answering, Charlotte just closed the barely existing gap between their lips. Henry immediately wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him, and Charlotte put her hands in his blonde locks. This kiss was different from any other kiss that Henry had ever experienced. Those felt so insignificant to _this_ kiss, and maybe it was because all of those relationships paled in comparison to his relationship with Charlotte. The kiss felt like a reflection of their relationship. It was loving, warm, and slightly … playful. Henry thought to himself as Charlotte sucked on his bottom lip.

Charlotte knew that she was getting carried away, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't get enough of him. She was about to pull away embarrassed when Henry eagerly responded. He tilted his head, and they kissed passionately until their lungs begged them for air. They pulled apart and leaned on each other's foreheads.

"I was secretly hoping that I would get this for Christmas." Charlotte said slightly out of breath.

"Get what? A kiss from me?" Henry said smiling at her. Charlotte nodded.

"Me too. I was hoping to convince you to kiss me one way or another." He said before chuckling and pointing above them. Charlotte looked above them to see mistletoe hanging above the door.

"How did you even know that we would come out here?" Charlotte said while giggling.

"I didn't. I was just hoping that we would." Henry said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. _This_ is what Christmas felt like. Henry smiled at her, and Charlote smiled back just as brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Char."

"Merry Christmas, Hen."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you got everything that you asked for and then some! I'm super sorry that I posted this so late, but hey! I posted it! I was going to post my New Year's Eve fic on New Year's Eve, but I may not be able to as I'm apparently going out of town. (I'll keep you updated.) I hope you guys like this one better, lol.


End file.
